


Try to im8gine it

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 21:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2444351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vriska helps Terezi relieve some stress giving her quite intimate tips with her crush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Try to im8gine it

**Author's Note:**

> This is a relevantly short little story tbh

AG: Stop 8eing such a grub  
AG: If you want him so much why don't you go and ask him to pail for fucks sake!  
GC: WOW TH4NKS FOR 4LL TH3 SUPPORT >:[[  
AG: Siiiiiiiigh  
AG: Fine, I can help you.  
GC: >:?   
AG: Okay, first find a comfortable stop on the gr8und or a chair or someth8ng.   
GC: WHY?   
AG: Just do it!!!!!!!!  
GC: F1N3!   
GC: TH3R3, 1'M ON TH3 GROUND  
AG: Good. Now t8ke off your pants.  
GC: WH4T?? WHY??  
AG: You're going to pail yourself you idiot!!!!!!!!  
GC: YOU'R3 S1CK  
AG: Trust me. You'll thank me l8er.  
AG: Now do what I say and stop questioning so much! >::::(  
GC: TH3 P4NTS 4R3 OFF  
GC: SO NOW WH4T >:?   
AG: Imagine him with you.  
AG: Imagine him laying you down and k8ssing your neck softly.  
AG: Taking off your panties and unzipping his fly.  
AG: And the rest is off to you.  
AG: Try to im8gine it and I'll hand you out tips along the way. :::;)  


'I can't believe I'm doing this...' She sighs and leans onto the table drawers. Maybe it's not that bad of an idea? She has been feeling tense not being able to confess to her flush crush. She deserves something like this. Yeah! She does! 

Terezi carefully slips her hand under the band of her underwear and strokes her nook with a shiver. It doesn't feel that bad... She supports her weight with a hand down on the ground keeping up the vertical strokes with her cold fingers. She started imagining Sollux just like Vriska described. His warm hands against her wide hips, soft lips kissing her neck lustfully. Her fingers moving on their own in circles now. God that felt good. 

Wait.

Is that... pre-cum?

She takes away her fingers only to glare at them with a blush. Wow. There's no going back now, is it?

AG: Terribly sorry to interrupt but try to go in with your fingers, just for the record.  


The troll looks up with slightly closed eyes and lets out a deep sigh trying to relax her muscles.

AG: Oh, and don't forget to trim your nails before you go in!!!!!!!!  


For the love of gog! How stupid does she think she is? She never really liked long sharp nails so there was no problem. Now on with the fantasies. The tealblood slips her panties down to her feet and takes them off. They would just get in the way. She leans back again and pushes one finger in. At first it felt weird and kind of uncomfortable. The texture of her insides made her feel uncomfortable but as soon as she started pushing her finger in and out the texture even felt soothing. Pushing them faster triggered her imagination again. Her mind started to imitate tentabulge movements as she thought of Sollux talking her. She forced three fingers at once in with a slight gasp. 

"Sollux-...Sollux...oh god, Sollux...yeah-"

Terezi took her support hand off the ground and started vigorously rubbing the top of her nook. Her mouth slightly open as a thin like of saliva trailed down her chin. She's not going to last too long. She kept hooking her finger to crease every single bump inside her. A few more minutes and she shivers throwing her head back with quite a lout yelp and a continuous 'aaah' as her genetical material started pooling out on the floor. And she just laid there with her eyes closed and a little smile on her face ignoring all of the teal liquid between her legs and on her hands.

Only for a familiar sound coming from her computer to wake her up from fantasy land.

twinArmageddons  
started trolling gallowsCalibrator  


TA: 2up  


 _Shit_


End file.
